


Rohypnol

by TRIGGERED



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Betrayal, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Drugged Sex, M/M, Racism, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 07:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12526356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRIGGERED/pseuds/TRIGGERED
Summary: Sebastian takes advantage of Isabelle's Yin-Fen addiction, he has a lust for Alec.





	Rohypnol

**Author's Note:**

> Request pairing/plot in comments or on tumblr.  
> Will not turn down any request, no matter what pairing or plot ([see exception](https://triggeringnotworthit.tumblr.com)).  
> Be careful what you wish for.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING!  
> Check all tags before reading.  
> If you see even one tag that you do not approve of, please do not read.

          “Aren’t you glad you came, big brother?” Isabelle asked Alec.

          Sebastian watched as he shrugged and looked around Pandemonium. “Not really, but I like knowing where you are,” he replied leaning into her. Sebastian knew that his girlfriend’s brother didn’t like him. Alec had taken one look at him and completely dismissed him.

          “Why don’t we get drinks?” the blonde suggested. “It’ll loosen us all up.” Isabelle instantly nodded and flung herself at him. Sebastian saw the disgust on Alec’s face.

          His girlfriend grabbed onto his hand and pulled him out of his seat. “I’ll go with you,” she suggested. Nodding, Sebastian followed her through the crowed to the bar.

The second they were out of Alec’s sight, Izzy turned to him with pleading eyes. “Can I have it now? I’ve been good today, right? _I’ve been good_?”

          Sebastian knew what she meant and he almost felt the urge to hit her. How many damned times in a day can she ask for her drugs? “I told you, Isabelle,” he replied sternly, “you need to help me, _then_ you get your yin fen. Understand?”

          She squeezed his hand harder. “But, Sebastian, just a little to hold—”

          He yanked his hand out of hers and looked down into her eyes. “I asked, do you understand?” She replied with a nod and the tension in his chest left. He ignored the eyes that were following them from the onlookers. He’d never see them ever again.

When they got to the bar and ordered the drinks, he turned back to his girlfriend. “You want your drugs? Pop one of these pills in each of Alec’s drinks tonight.” He pulled a little bag from his pants pocket and held them up for her to see. “If you even _think_ about taking one…” he threatened.

She nodded and took the small plastic bag. “What is it?”

          “An illegal mundane drug,” he replied taking the three drinks in hand. “It’s supposed to make the user lose control of themselves.” He pushed Alec’s cup towards Isabelle and raised an eyebrow as she looked at it.

Then, she dropped the white pill into Alec’s rum. “Am I good now?” she asked sweetly, brown eyes wide.

          “Almost.”

← X →

          Sebastian watched as Alec took the first sip of his drink. When he winced, Sebastian almost thought he wouldn’t touch it again, but he took another sip. The blonde's heart thumped as excitement spread through him. Now the fun was going to begin.

He knew the effects wouldn’t start working for at least another half hour and patience wasn’t his greatest feature. With a quick motion, he downed his tequila and turned to Izzy. “Baby, why don’t you get us a round of shots?”

          “I haven’t finished my first one,” Alec protested.

          Sebastian handed his card to Izzy who went back to the bar. “Then you better hurry that down,” he encouraged. “You don’t want your little sister to beat you at drinking, do you?”

          Alec’s head fell to the side. “You’ll be surprised at how easily she beats me at most things.”

          Nodding in an awkward silence, Sebastian gestured to the glass cup still in Alec’s hand. “You know you’re not supposed to take more than a couple gulps to finish that, right?”

          Alec looked down at his rum with a shrug before picking it up and downing the rest. Sebastian’s cold heart sored.

          “Attaboy!” Sebastian hopped off his seat and clapped his arm around Alec’s shoulders. “We’re going to have a real _good_ time tonight,” he grinned.

          When Izzy came back with a round of tequila for them, Sebastian looked over sternly and she nodded, signaling she dropped the little white pill in her brothers drink.

          The trap was set and the prey took it. All Sebastian was waiting for was the sign that the rohypnol was setting in.

No longer than 15 minutes later had he noticed the slight sloop in Alec’s posture. He was more sluggish now and looked like he was ready to rest his head and sleep on the table. It was almost time and Sebastian felt a fire burning in his chest. The want almost took over him hungrily, but he kept his cool until it was his time to shine.

But, hell, he was an impatient guy and he got what he wanted now and not later.

Questioningly, he looked over at Alec, concern spreading over his face. “Hey, Alec, are you alright? You look a bit… sick.”

          Shrugging, Alec took a deep breath. “I don’t feel the best right now.” He looked down into his lap before saying, “I think I’m going to go back to the institute. Not in a party mood, Iz.

          She frowned and a small pout found her face. “No! Big bro, you can’t yet. We’re having a great time.” He just shook his head.

          “Isabelle,” Sebastian started, “ _darling_ , we can’t keep him here. Maybe,” he continued, now looking at Alec, “go to the bathroom first? Throw some water on your face?”

          “Good idea,” he mumbled into the loud music. Nodding weakly, Alec slid off the stool he was on, and on wobbly legs, had to grab the table for support.

          “Whoa, there,” Sebastian said trying to sound worried. He jumped off his stool and rushed to Alec’s side. He slid Alec’s arm over his shoulders to support him. “Let me help you get to the bathroom.”

          Alec groaned and shook his head. “Call a cab.I just want to go home,” he groaned.

          “Don’t worry, big brother! Sebastian will take really good care of you.” Sebastian rolled his eyes. If everything goes according to plan, she can drop her faux happy attitude and get her fix. The little bag of yin fen was in his back pocket.

          He didn’t have a say in where Sebastian took him. He was too weak to counteract anything the blonde did. But that only made Sebastian’s job easier. Yes, he was greedy when it came to claiming all the Lightwood’s his, but he was never one for caring about other people’s property.

Sebastian let the boy slouch on him as he pulled him through the sweaty crowd towards the men’s room. Shoving Alec through the door, Sebastian watched as he fell to the floor. “Get up,” he demanded. His voice changed from the worried, sympathetic sister’s-boyfriend. He pulled out two small packages— one package of lube, and a condom— before grabbing Alec’s arm to yank him up. “I said, get up.”

          Alec stumbled in his arms. His face was drooping and Sebastian had to do most of the work to hold him up. Instead he shoved him against the wall and stood closely behind, his dick lined perfectly against Alec’s ass through their pants. “Wha’ chu do t’ me?” Alec slurred, voice getting caught in the ugly subway tile on the wall.

          Sebastian grinned as he started to undo his button. “Something I’ve been waiting to do for a while.” He felt a weak hand on his arm and it tried to push him away, but Alec’s muscles were too relaxed to have any kind of force to them. Sebastian guessed he couldn’t say how horrible the mundane’s were anymore if they had incredible drugs like rohypnol.

When he used his hands to push down Alec’s pants and boxers, Alec’s hand tried to reach his arm again, but he was too fast. “St-op.” Alec’s voice was mumbled and Sebastian almost didn’t catch his words in time.

He shook his head even though Alec couldn’t see. “Don’t try to fight me with the little energy you have,” he suggested. “It’ll only make this harder— pun intended, of course,” he said with a chuckle.

With Alec’s pants around his ankles and his own fly down, Sebastian ignored his straining erection and focused on Alec. The little packet of lube, now opened, was poured generously onto Sebastian’s fingers and he circled two digits around Alec’s hole.

          Alec whimpered, probably in protest, but Sebastian carried on and shoved the two fingers in his awaiting hole. His cock jumped inside his pants at the tightness around his fingers. There’s just something about those Lightwoods and their tight holes.

          Sighing, Sebastian started to thrust his fingers in, trying to warm Alec’s body up to take his huge cock. Alec wiggled against the wall and Sebastian had to push his other hand into his back to keep him from moving too much. “You’re trying to make it difficult for me, aren’t you?” he growled against Alec’s ear, his chest rubbing Alec’s back.

          Another whimper left Alec’s slack mouth. His eyes were shut and Sebastian wondered if it was because of the drug or if he was enjoying the fingers in his ass.

          Sebastian paced his thrusting faster now as he swirled his fingers in a circular motion trying to create as much space as possible. He slid in a third finger just incase and Alec’s body clenched around him.

Deeming Alec ready for his cock, he slipped the three digits out. He reluctantly removed his hand from Alec’s back to open the condom and rolled it on, using the rest of the lube in the tiny package to add more slick. Then, he rubbed his slimy hand on Alec’s tee-shirt. He’s so glad Izzy is able to produce her own slick. He’s also made sure that he can have her whenever he pleased— she’s always ready for him.

He lined his hard cock against Alec’s hole. “Ready? Of course, you are,” he answered before pushing in his dick. “You love taking it up the ass, don’t you? I bet Magnus fucks you well.”

          Alec mewled as Sebastian’s cock was fully inside, surrounded by Alec’s heat.

          “Your ass is so _tight_ ,” he groaned. “Somehow, even after all the times Magnus fucked you, I knew you would be.” He brought a hand down onto Alec’s ass cheek and the slapping sound echoed off the walls.

Body pushing harder into the wall, Alec cried out and Sebastian ignored it when he saw a lone tear slip from Alec’s eye. Instead, he pulled his cock out slightly and pushed it back in, hard and deep. He had to use both his hands on Alec’s waist to keep Alec upright against the wall. His body was completely relaxed from the drug that he had no ability to move or protect himself.

          Sebastian leaned his body into Alec’s as he drove his cock hard into his hole. Alec was making little, breathy whimpers, but it just made Sebastian harder. It added to his need. Seeing Alec completely his was exhilarating.

His pacing was faster now and Sebastian could feel the low burn in his abdomen. His breathing was heavy as he grunted into Alec’s neck, “Tell me. Am I _better_ than Magnus?” His breath brushed against Alec’s ear and the boy shivered. “ Am I _bigger_? I bet Magnus has a tiny cock… It’s surprising you even get off at all.”

What Sebastian supposed was apparently a grunt coming from Alec, he chuckled. His boy was too gullible.

There was a flicker within his body and he knew he was close. He focused on his thrusts and the tightness around his cock. He let the fire within him burn brighter as it reached his surface, pushing him over the edge. He emptied into the condom, but didn’t slow his thrusting until he knew his orgasm was over.

          Alec was breathing hard, but Sebastian didn’t care and pulled out, letting go of Alec who fell to the floor. He just sat slumped against the wall half naked and with his limp cock out.

He looked rather goofy, Sebastian thought as he pulled the condom off. “Need lube? Use this,” he said as he tossed his used condom onto Alec, the contents, still warm, spilling out and onto his black shirt and legs.

          Sebastian cleaned himself and pulled his pants up as Alec sat there watching him with droopy eyes, Sebastian’s cum dripped over him.

The blonde, now fully clean, pushed the bathroom door open and without glancing back, he took the little yin fen bag out of his pocket. His girl deserved her reward.

 

**Fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> You can leave a request for a pairing/plot in the comments below.


End file.
